Blinds, such as venetian blinds, traditionally include two or more sets of slat supports in the form of ladders, with each ladder having first and second vertically extending ladder cords and a plurality of vertically spaced rungs extending between the cords. Horizontal slats are typically positioned over the rungs to allow the slats to be vertically supported by the ladders. To tilt the slats, a suitable tilting means, such as tilt cords or a tilt roll, may be coupled to the ladder cords in a manner that allows the slats to be rotated between open and closed positions by manipulating the cords. Additionally, a lift cord typically extends through the slats and is attached at its lower end to a bottom rail so that the lift cord may be used to raise the bottom rail as well as the slats.
Such blinds are well equipped to allow one to effectively adjust the amount of light entering a room. However, from an aesthetic point of view, there is little facility for variation of the general appearance of the blinds.
Accordingly, a shade covering that may be separately attached onto an existing or new blind to enhance the aesthetic appearance thereof would be welcomed in the technology.